


Ishval is a desert

by mistress_of_shadows



Series: miles/scar shiptober challange [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pool Party, olivier armstrong is a good friend, she just doesn't know how to show it without insulting people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_shadows/pseuds/mistress_of_shadows
Summary: After things have settled from the promised day and people have healed, the Armstrong mansion Hosts a pool party. With questionable willingness from it's owner. Miles thinks this is a good opportunity for people to relax and introduce Scar to the age old prank of throwing your friends into cold water. But when Scar does not take kindly to this, can Miles make it up to the other?





	Ishval is a desert

After the promise day it had been agreed that there needed to be a celebration. By agreed one meant that the Eric brothers had discovered the Armstrong mansion has a pool, and they were going to throw a party others willing or not. Miles was surprised that the eldest Eric had been brave enough to stand up to the general long enough to follow through on the plan. It also might have helped that the general was feeling melancholy between the win and the loss of her men. Not that anyone dared to question the queen about such soft sentiments.

In all Miles thought it was good to see friends old and new gathered around the pool, laughing and taking advantage of the day free of work and worry. Most were running around in some form of swimwear. Miles felt more exposed for his lack of glasses than lack of clothes, but quickly found a great distraction from his own worries. That being the scarred Ishvalan sitting at the edge of the pool with only his feet dangling in the water.

Miles came behind the other with a smile, hardly giving him time to turn towards his friend before pushing him in. Scar flailed in the water, reaching back for the edge of the pool. Laughing Miles reached down, grabbing one of scars arms and pulling him out of the water. But was surprised at how roughly the other pushed him away when scar's feet were back on dry land. A roar of laughter coming from the other guests. 

"It was just a joke Amal, no need to get so worked up, " Miles tried to pacify Scar as the other scowled at him, their shoulder connecting painfully as the wet man passed by. 

For as poetic as going without a name was, it made paperwork impossible. Miles had chosen the name for the scarred man on his own. Mostly because Scar refused to give one or help pick a new one. Miles thought that Amal was poetic in its own right.

"Is that how we're playing now?" Edward Elric crowed and Miles had no time to breathe as he was full bodied tackled by the young alchemist. After the initial shock of cold water Miles righted himself easily to tread water. Spitting out a mouthful water while brushing loose hairs out of his face. Miles white hair clinging to his scalp and neck, the older man turned to make sure that the boy was not being drug down in the water by his metal leg. The younger seemed to be just fine as he swam over to where Mustang was standing by the pool, looking for a new target. Sure that no one was going to drown Miles pulled himself out of the pool. Moving to follow Scar, who had used the distraction to make a hasty retreat from the party. 

“Amal, Amal wait!” Miles ran to catch up with the other Ishvalan, putting a hand on his shoulder only to be swatted away. “I'm sorry if I offended you my friend. Please come back to the party, it won't happen again.” Miles wasn’t sure why such a common prank had caused so much angry from Scar, but knew better than to question it. He had hurt the other, reasoning did not matter, at least not as much as making things right between them. 

“Ishval is a desert.” Scar growled. Having barely stopped walking to listen to Miles, not turning around to face the other man, and still quite intent on going back into the house. 

“Yes, I know this. I don't see what relevancy that has at the moment. Come back to the pool you,” Miles stuttered to a stop as Scar turned to him with a look that might kill a lesser man. 

“Ishval is a desert.” Scar repeated, and this time Miles understood there was something more he was trying to say by the statement. Miles clenched his jaw as understanding rolled over him, shame flooding him quickly after. Water was precious in a desert, used for cleaning and nourishment. It would not be used for something as frivolous as swimming when there were crops to grow or children to feed.

Miles had mistook the slight red flush of the others ears as the beginnings of a sunburn on his dark skin. A foolish notion about someone who had spent so much of their life in the sun. Scar could not swim, and was embarrassed by this when surrounded by so many it came easily to. Scar again continued back to the house, and this time Miles did not stop him.

Instead the major went back to the pool and sat in one of the chairs to contemplate how to fix things. He had not meant to frighten or insult the other, but he had and there wasn't much that could be done about it now. Miles nearly fell out of his chair as a foot tipped it, only his quick reflexes saving him from meeting the ground with his face. 

“The hell are you thinking about Miles?” Olivier scowled down at her right-hand man. Unhappy that he was dour during a party that he had, had not little hand in helping set up. 

“It’s nothing, sir.” Miles tried to brush off her concern. Knowing that she would only tell him that he was being a fool. 

“It’s not nothing if you're managing to miss Fullmetal try and drown the young punk.” Olivier stuck her thumb over her shoulder to where Edward Elric was hanging off Mustangs shoulders. Making a valiant attempt to push the older man under the water. The flame alchemist's only salvation being his height. Miles wasn't sure how the boy had managed to get the other in the pool in the first place. 

“I made an ass out of myself.” Miles confessed. It was the simplest route if the queen decided she wasn't going to take excuses for reasons. 

“Nothing fucking new in that, but you don't usually get so hung up on it.” Olivier scoffed. Miles frown up at his queen. Her comforting skills still lacked considerably, but this was something they both were well aware of. 

“This time I wasn't trying to be an ass.” Miles said. Watching with a raised eyebrow as the Elric boy finally figured out to stick his foot in the back of Mustang's knee and the both of them fell into the water. Hawkeye was watching the two from her chair, but did not seem concerned enough to act. “Ishval is a desert.” Miles said softly, mostly to himself. The words seeming to mock him now. 

“I’ve kept you around so long because of your perceptiveness and ability for looking at situations from many angles. I didn't think that such a simple statement would trip you up. I'm disappointed in you Miles.” Olivier sneered, but both knew it was only a half-truth. She kept all here men around because she was as loyal to them as they were to her. Olivier just never let anyone know how much she cared for people, at least not with soft words. 

“Sorry sir. Everyone has their blind spots, even me.” Miles said with a sigh. Olivier clicked her tongue at his side, not at all happy with the way the partial Ishvalan gave up so easily. 

“When it comes to that man you have a lot of blind spots, and so does he about you. If the two of you don't start figuring them out I'm going to lock you both in a broom closet. If one is ignorant of something, then they must learn about it.” Olivier gave the piece of advice before storming off to yell at her brother. The Major having picked up both Edward Elric and Mustang. Whether that was to save them or stop them fighting was unclear, but the queen seemed intent on starting her own fight. Miles was now sporting his own blush at Olivier's threat. Though not entirely surprised at the observation, as the two men had been circling each other for a while. Neither willing to admit to the mutual attraction, yet also always been much closer than what could be discounted as merely friends. Miles had a brilliant idea as he watched Olivier push her brother under the water. 

Miles splashed at the imagines of lights flickering in the waist high water. Wondering if his plan was as well thought out as he had first imagined when he gave the note to the servant to pass on to Scar. Asking the man to meet him back at the pool in the night, after the rest had gone home.

"Are you so eager to make a fool of me twice in one day?" Scar glaring down at Miles while he stepped out of the shadows and to the pool's edge. Miles fought down a grin, this was further then he was starting to think he would get with his plan. 

“No. I was actually hoping you might give me the chance to make it up to you for being an ass earlier. I'm willing to teach, if you're willing to learn.” Miles offered, waving his hands around the water. Waiting for how the other Ishvalan might answer. It was a tense minute as Scar seemed to contemplate, before stripping off his shirt and hesitantly stepping down into the water. Holding on to the ledge even though the water barely made it to his hips. Miles had to bite his tongue to focus on something other than how the water reflected light danced along the tattoos on Scar's arms, the darkness giving his muscles sharp outlines and definition. 

“I don't see how this will be of much benefit, as we will leave for Ishval soon. But a man should always be given a chance to atone for his mistakes.” Scar gave a flash of a smile. It disappeared as Miles held out his hand, beckoning the other away from the wall and closer to the middle of the pool. 

“That's a wise notion. My grandmother would always like to tell us children that you cannot learn from the sidelines. You can come closer, I promise I'm not going to push you in this time.” Miles smiled encouragingly. His heart fluttered as the other took his hand, the same it always did when there was even the slightest contact between them. Be it a brush of hands while passing papers or sitting close enough to touch shoulders. 

“Is she the one that gave you your love of water?” Scar asked. Watching his feet more than anything else as the two walked slightly deeper, so the water came up to Scars waist and almost to Miles chest. 

“I wouldn't say it’s a love for water, maybe just a comfort with it. My mother was the one that taught me to swim.” Miles explained as a way to buy time. Realizing that he hadn't thought this through at all, and had almost planed for Scar to refuse rather than accept. Now miles had no idea where to start on teaching the other. Once they stopped in the middle of the pool Scar looked up to Miles expectantly, red eyes meeting equally dark ones with a question. 

“And is this the first lesson? To be comfortable in water.” It was clear that he was not from the way he stood ridged. Braced like one might before a blow. Scar was also holding on to Miles' hand like it was a life line.

“In part. I thought we could also start with floating. Just turn this way and lean back. I'll keep you steady.” Miles put his free hand on Scar's shoulder to turn him so they stood perpendicular. Miles encouraged the other to lay back in the water with an arm around his shoulder, letting go of Scar's hand so he could put his other arm under his back. 

“I don't see how this is at all enjoyable.” Scar said, tense as a brick, and he would probably sink like one too if it weren't for Miles. The water helping to balance some of the larger man's weight. 

“It helps to relax. You have to take deep breaths, and try to hold the air in your chest. Some finding it meditative.” Miles explained, doing his best to not be distracted. But the water was not nearly cold enough to stall off any reaction to having Scar so close. Beads of water gathered on his dark, scared skin where the water lapped at it, and it was only military training that kept Miles from tracking their every movement. It was not so easy to not want to lick the water off the other man. 

“This isn't horrible, I suppose.” Scar said once he had relaxed, laying more or less loose in Miles arms. Not quite comfortable, but not panicking as he had first been. Scar's eyes half closed as he gazed at the stars above, with frequent looks to his partner. Not that either of them would say anything about that. 

“You're doing excellent Amal. We'll have you swimming in no time.” Miles joked. Subtly shifting his shoulders to relieve some of the tension of having to stand in the same position for so long. “Do you want to try floating on your own?” Miles asked cautiously. Not sure if that would be too much too soon, or a proper progression of learning. Scar nodded after consideration, stirring ripples as he did.

No sooner than Miles arms had left him did Scar flail again, startled as he dipped further in the water. Scar reached out for the other, wrapping his arms around Miles' neck. With only a slight stumble Miles pulled the Scared man close. Wrapping Scar's legs around his waist, with one hand under Scar's thigh, and the other on his back. 

“It's ok. You're ok. I've got you Amal. Your safe with me. You can trust me with this.” The slighter man might not have been able to handle the others weight on dry land, but in the water they were fine. Miles could almost imagine the others rapid heartbeat against his chest for how close they were, and felt all the worse for having forced Scar in the water earlier. It took a lot of soothing for Scar to calm, but eventually he eased his grip on Miles without pulling away. Seeming to finally be comfortable in the water while putting his full weight on Miles. 

“And what else might I be able to trust you with?” Scar looked the other dead in the eyes as he asked. This was no simple question, no knowing look as one lingered to close by, no smirk when the other brushed shoulders in reach for something that could have been asked for. This was Scar wanting to know where he stood with Miles, where his heart lay. 

“Everything.” Miles sighed like it was the only answer conceivable. Like it was the only word that mattered, any other words merely filler to get to this point. Scar leaned closer cautiously, still uncertain that Miles could mean what he said. Miles soothed these worries as I met Scar half way. Kissing softly, reverently. Like he was praying and Scar was the only that needed to hear.

The full Ishvalan responded eagerly, adding passion to the kiss. Relieved that his hope was not unfounded, that his desire and affection was returned. Sweet kisses deepen, turned to nips on lips, and open mouthed reverence. The both of them moaning as they followed where their combined pleasure took them. Miles hand slowly traveled up from Scar's thigh to his rear to pull him closer, feeling his excitement and being enticed by it. A sharp pain on his head had Miles pulling away, searching for the cause. A shoe floated not far from the pair. 

“No fucking in my pool!” Olivier's voice startled the men as they turned to see her storming towards them from the house. It was the fire in her blue eyes that had Scar and Miles separate. One of them smiling defiantly, while the other refused to look at the woman at all. 

“She might have a point. Her beds are much more comfortable.” There was a slight tease to Scar's words as he pulled Miles behind him. The two made it out of the pool before Olivier could catch them, and ran towards the house like school boys caught skipping class by their teacher. By morning Scar was proven right the bed was much more comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm going to make it through this month, I need to remember to do small fics on work days. But anyways here is the next one. Feel free to leave comments or thoughts.


End file.
